


Pretty Please

by CiaraFox



Series: Pretty Blackmail [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Confessions, Cuddling, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hurt, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nudity, Offence Taken, One’s a Pretty Boy, Photographs, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Touching, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: When Three turns up at One’s room and starts flirting with him, One is baffled. Until Three reveals why he’s there – because he’s in the mood for something Two wasn’t up for…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Pretty Blackmail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my older fics, but it’s taken me so long to finish for some reason! I just smashed out the rest today (basically the majority of the sex scene) to get it done because I really wanted to post something, so there might be more typos than usual, but eh ^^;
> 
> Also, I’ve finished uni now!!! Pretty much all I’ve been doing since is binge-writing Dark Matter stuff ;D I’ve got one giant story that I just need to finish off (85k and counting!) and I can’t wait to start posting, I love it so much! And another story I’m about halfway through (15k so far) :)
> 
> (Fyi this series is going to be related works, not actual sequels to this one-shot)
> 
> – I just realised _Pretty Please_ is an even better title!

“One, you in there?”

One looked up from his book with a frown. What the hell was Three doing here?

With a sigh, he put down the book and got up to open the door.

Three was standing there with a strange look on his face. One stared at him.

“Can I help you?” he asked sardonically.

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Three said, the strange look turning into more of a smirk.

He stepped into the room without One inviting him, and reached over to close the door as he passed. One turned to find him slumping down on the bed, arms behind his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

“Just making myself at home,” Three replied.

One glared at him. “What do you want?”

Three shrugged. “I’m bored,” he said. “Looking for something to do.”

One’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you come to me for that?”

“Well,” Three said, glancing over at him. “Two wasn’t up for it. Five’s too young. The android, ew. Four would never allow it. Six… ehh, maybe. But you, now. You seemed like a good bet.”

What the hell was he talking about? Five too young? Four wouldn’t allow it? What weird thing did Three have in mind?

“A good bet for what?” he said slowly, warily. What was Three planning?

Three looked at him for a moment, that weird smirky expression making a return, and then he swung himself up and onto his feet.

“Just a little fun,” he said.

“I don’t understand,” One said. “What did you mean by… Two’s not up for it, Five’s too young…”

“Well, it’s a specific thing I had in mind,” Three said. He had starting walking slowly towards One, who backed up anxiously. “I tried Two first, but she wasn’t game. So I started going through my other options.”

“What _is_ it?” One asked, getting annoyed at Three’s vagueness as well as worried.

His back was nearly against the wall now, Three only a few steps in front of him.

“Does it involve hurting someone?” One ventured. It was the only thing he could think of that Five would be too young for, Four wouldn’t allow… Though that didn’t really work with the android being ‘ew’…

Three laughed quietly. “Ideally not too much,” he said.

“Can you just _tell me_?” One asked vehemently.

“It’s kind of a… delicate subject,” Three said.

He was even closer now. One wanted to move away, but something was keeping him frozen.

“How about I show you?” Three offered.

And he reached out a hand and touched One’s stomach. One stared down, bewildered. Three stroked back and forth, then slipped his hand under One’s T-shirt, round to his back. And then, down the back of his trousers. His hand curved around the globe of One’s left butt cheek and squeezed it, the touch making a tingly sensation spread between One’s legs. He was still too frozen with shock to do anything.

Finally, though, he got what Three was getting at, from his hand squeezing his arse. At least, he thought so anyway.

“You… you want…”

Three nodded. “You know I slept with Two, but she wasn’t up for… this.”

Another piece clicked into place in One’s mind. He didn’t just want sex. He wanted…

Suddenly furious, One shoved Three away. Three looked at him in shock.

“Get out,” he said sharply.

“What?” Three asked, looking confused.

“You’re such a self-righteous asshole,” One growled. “You really think I’m just gonna let you fuck me because you’re bored and want to fuck something up the butt and no one else is willing?”

Three shrugged, looking bewildered and a little regretful. “I just thought you might be up for it,” he said. “Just as a meaningless thing, just for fun.”

One gaped at him. “That’s just… so…” He shoved Three toward the door again, too insulted and humiliated to even express it.

“It wasn’t meant as an insult,” Three said, trying to make amends.

“Oh – not an insult!” One laughed sourly. “Coming to proposition me for sex, not because you actually want to have sex with me, but because you think I can be coerced into doing anything? Yeah, not insulting at all!”

It was a double insult in fact. Not only was Three intending to simply use him for the hole between his legs, he also thought One would be oh-so-easy to cajole into it. He thought he had that little self-respect.

“Look, One, I didn’t mean –”

One was still pushing him towards the door, which he opened on the way. “Go away,” he said harshly.

“One, I’m sor–”

One got him into the hall, stepped back into his room and closed the door again, locking it for good measure.

Then he went and sat down on his bed, feeling like a weak-willed, cheap piece of meat.

He sat there like that for a while. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did he really come across that pliable and weak, like some kind of easily coerced child?

In the end, he decided just to go to sleep. He wasn’t going to be able to focus on anything else now.

He’d turned off the light and got into bed when there was a massive amount of banging on his door.

 _What the hell is that?_ he thought.

He immediately got his answer.

“One, listen to me!”

One groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Listen – you weren’t my last resort, alright?”

One scowled at the attempt. “Fuck off,” he snapped back.

“You weren’t! Look, open the door – I need to show you something,” Three said.

“Just leave me alone!”

“No,” Three said. “Not until you see these.”

He was still banging. One sighed angrily. Clearly he wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep until he pandered to whatever this asshole wanted. So he got to his feet and went to let him in.

“What?” he snapped.

Three handed him a few bits of paper – no, photos. One glanced down at them, then did a double take that almost gave him whiplash.

“Wha… whuh… whh…”

He couldn’t speak. Because the pictures in his hands were of him. Naked. In the shower. His face tilted up, eyes closed, hands smoothing his hair back. His chest, dripping with soapy water. His backside, smooth wet cheeks glistening in the light. His…

“How did you get these?” he demanded of Three – though his voice came out faint and not very demanding at all. “And why – why do you have them?”

“You left the door unlocked one time when you were showering,” Three told him. “I’d come to ask you something for Two and… couldn’t help myself. There’s also this one,” he added, nervously handing One another photo. In this one, he was just sitting in the mess hall, reading his book, wearing a white T-shirt and soft grey pyjama bottoms. His face was relaxed as he concentrated on the pages.

One opened and closed his mouth, looking down at the photos again and then back at Three.

“Why?” he asked again, voice barely more than a breath.

Three smiled a little sheepishly, avoiding his eyes. “Well… you know I call you ‘Pretty Boy’… It’s not as sarcastic as it sounds.” One still looked confused, so Three awkwardly elaborated. “I really do think you’re… pretty. Since I first saw you.”

One was staring at him, baffled.

“One,” Three went on, “you weren’t my last choice; you would have been my first, but I didn’t think you’d be into it considering you don’t like me… But then when Two turned me down, I figured maybe you’d be up for it if you thought it wasn’t personal and I just wanted something to fuck. Guess that was a misstep on my part.”

One was speechless. He pointed to a couple of small water-drop marks on one of the photos – the most… revealing one. “These… are…”

“Exactly what you think,” Three admitted.

“So… you… you’re… attracted to me?”

“Yup,” said Three.

“You… want to have sex with me? _Me_ , not just anyone who’s willing?”

Three nodded. He looked extremely awkward and quite a bit embarrassed, but also undeniably hopeful.

“I know it’s a long shot, but… what do you think?” he asked quietly. “Not because I’m horny. I mean, I am… but not just because of that. I would just… like it. And doesn’t have to be right now…”

“Well…” One scratched his head. He was suddenly feeling really nervous. “I… I can’t say I’ve never thought about it…” At that Three grinned. “And, I mean, if it’s not just because Two rejected you… and you really do like me… then I guess…”

Three smiled, stepping closer to him. One let him, this time not because he was frozen.

“Sure you didn’t, like, find the photos somewhere else, or… take them to use as leverage against me?” he asked, still a tiny bit suspicious.

Three laughed a little. “No,” he said, looking into One’s dark eyes. “I took them because you’re a very pretty boy.”

He held up his hands, and when One smiled a little in consent, he put them on his face and kissed him. One felt that tingly feeling again, spreading from Three’s hands on his face, down his neck and spine and through the rest of his body.

Soon, they were on the bed, and Three pulled One’s shirt off over his head, then started on his trousers. He was certainly very eager. When he had them down, he pulled his boxers right down too. One couldn’t deny he felt a little self-conscious. A few minutes ago, Three was the guy that drove him crazy, deliberately being an asshole and making everything into an annoying nightmare. Now… well, he had no idea what they were anymore… And it was weird, having Three take his clothes off and look at him like this.

Three definitely didn’t have an issue with it, though. He was looking One up and down, from his face to his toes, smiling. After a few passes, he leant down and kissed One again. He leant on one arm, the other stroking One’s side.

When he pulled back, he smiled at One. “Pretty all over.”

One felt himself blushing. Three chuckled, seeming to decide to give him a break. He rolled him over onto his front. But in some ways that was worse. Three stroked down his back and onto his backside, stroking his cheeks and then moving between them. One jumped a little when Three touched his hole. Then he spread his cheeks apart a little.

“Yep,” he heard him say. “All over.”

One smiled at the strange but sweet compliment, though his face still felt like it was on fire.

Three started playing with the hole, rubbing around it and pressing into it. One didn’t realise quite how far down he was until he felt something wet there. He gasped a little as Three licked around his hole, swirling saliva over and into the area until it made One squirm a little. Then he poked his tongue inside. It was such a strange feeling, having Three’s tongue inside him.

After a while, he removed his tongue and replaced it with a finger. He slid it in and out a few times before re-exchanging for his tongue for another thorough licking. One’s cock was hard and dribbling with pre-cum. He had never even imagined doing stuff with his butthole in sex before, but it felt amazingly good – both the warm wetness of Three’s tongue and the gentle thrusting motion of his fingers.

Three alternated these for a while, fingers and tongue, in a kind of reverential treatment, until One’s hole was wet inside and out and fairly loosened up, the muscles quivering eagerly.

Then, he crawled up, until his legs were alongside One’s, his hips behind his. One felt his cock rubbing against his backside, between his cheeks, poking his waiting hole. The pre-cum beading at the head added another layer of moisture to the area, and Three rubbed back and forth slightly, feeling the way it slipped across One’s skin. One found himself panting in anticipation. He really wanted this.

Three leant down and kissed his neck.

“Ready, Pretty Boy?” he murmured seductively.

One swallowed and nodded.

“Good. ‘Cause I’ve been wanting to get in that pretty butt for a while.”

One felt a rush of tingly heat go straight to his groin.

Leaning down over him, Three shifted a little, and then his cock was pushing right into One’s butthole. One gulped, and then it breached the opening, sliding slowly into his wet hole. It was a bit hard, as spit and pre-cum weren’t the best lube, but Three had done a good job laving him up, spreading his saliva around and inside with his fingers opening his passage up, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

One could hear Three breathing hard behind him as he slowly pushed inside, resting on his arms either side of One’s shoulders. His own breathing was getting more and more ragged as he felt Three’s thick shaft sliding into him, gradually persuading his tight walls to open up. It was uncomfortable, but the idea of what was happening was pleasurable enough to make him not want to stop.

Soon, Three was fully in, and he gave a small groan.

“Fuck… You feel so good,” he murmured.

One felt himself blushing again, and was glad Three couldn’t see his face.

“Does it feel good inside you?” Three asked softly.

With another tingle of pleasure at his words, One nodded.

“Yeah,” he said tremulously. “It feels amazing.”

Three ducked down again to kiss just under his ear. “Glad to hear it,” he hummed.

He started to draw his hips back, his cock sliding out, and One’s breath caught in his throat. Just before the head was out entirely, Three reversed and pushed back in, right back down to the base.

“Fuck…” One breathed.

Taking that as a good sign, Three gradually started to speed up, hips slowly bucking back and forth and sliding his cock in and out of One’s loosening hole. The discomfort soon faded and pleasure took its place, One’s muscles trembling needily as that cock plunged into him over and over. Three reached one hand down to spread his butt cheeks gently apart, so he could get even deeper between them. But it still wasn’t deep enough for One – he wanted every millimetre of Three’s cock deep, deep inside him, as far as he could go.

He soon couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his cock throbbing beneath him as Three kept thrusting into him, the pleasure of one sensation bouncing off the other. Three was getting more into it, too, starting to move faster and more energetically.

But even as he sped up, Three never stopped thinking about One – not for a second. He was gently urgent, moving quickly but still thoughtfully, aware that this was One’s first time and they had only had spit to use as lube; he didn’t want to go too far and hurt him. The complete turn-around from everything One had come to know about Three was kind of mind-blowing.

But One was a million miles away from pain at this point. All he felt was the glorious sensation of Three’s cock sliding through his loosened walls and deep into his eager butt, the increase in speed just making it all feel even better. He lifted his hips up a little, spreading his hole further, and Three just pounded even faster into it. He was breathing harder than ever, sounding like he was coming close. One panted along with him, his arse twitching helplessly around the shaft plunging endlessly into it.

A few more minutes and Three was there; he gave a strained groan as he sunk deep into One and came inside him, his cock spasming with pleasure as it shot out semen deep into his butt. One’s clenching arse only seemed to be helping, drawing the pleasure and the semen from Three and making him groan again, collapsing shakily down on top of him.

After a little while, he slipped out and then rolled to the side, pulling One over to kiss him. One wrapped his arm around Three’s waist, and Three had his on One’s slightly sweaty back.

Three pulled back to grin breathlessly at One, who gave back a highly satisfied smile.

“Now that was some good anal,” Three muttered, still grinning. “Your butt is _sweet_.”

One blushed, but managed a grin. “Thanks.”

Three leaned in to kiss him again, and as he did, he rolled One to the side slightly and reached down to wrap a hand around his still hard cock. One jumped a little in surprise, then let out a small moan into his lips.

“Mm,” Three murmured, pulling back again for a second. “So’s this.”

He carried on kissing One as he stroked his cock, building up the pleasure in One’s already highly stimulated shaft. He knew it wouldn’t be long, and it wasn’t; he was soon breathing hard and moaning as pleasure pounded through him and his cock throbbed and spurted semen onto Three’s stomach. Three kissed him again for the last few moments, as he rubbed his thumb over the head, and he grinned into the kiss as that made One groan into his mouth.

Giving him a chance to breathe, Three moved to kissing One’s neck, giving his cock a last few gentle strokes before letting it go. One panted and let out a shaky sigh.

“You sh-should’ve shown me those pictures sooner,” he managed.

Three chuckled. “Yeah, I really should’ve, huh…”

He wrapped his arms back around One and just held him close for a long moment. One smiled, nestling against Three’s warm chest. It was still so strange, going from being something like frenemies with Three (emphasis on the ‘enemies’), to this, cuddling him and kissing him and having sex with him. But it didn’t feel wrong. Three, while a jerk on the surface, was so much more underneath. He’d been starting to see that for a while. And this night’s events had proven it.

“Well, I hope you’re gonna be in the mood for a lot more anal,” he muttered, a little self-consciously.

Three pulled back to see his face, and his wore a warm, affectionate smile.

“Oh, I’m always in the mood for anal,” he said, with a cheeky grin.

He leaned in and kissed One again. One smiled into it.


End file.
